<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction! by musicaldork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848485">Distraction!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork'>musicaldork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Distractions, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, its not a herbert west fic if hes not being an emotionally constipated lil nerd, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert West does not whine.</p><p>At least, that's what he claims.</p><p>Request: Herbert with a male S/O who's suave, touchy-feely, tries to help around the lab and gives Herbert kisses!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herbert West/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="tumblr_parent">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Herbert West does not <em>whine</em>.</p>
    <p>At least, that’s what he claims.</p>
    <p>The petulant tone of his voice when he complains about being distracted from his work - and his thinly-veiled irritation when you pull away from him (just as he demanded!) - tell another story altogether.</p>
    <p>Sure, you’re a help around the lab, and - loathe as he is to admit it - he does enjoy your company.<br/>He appreciates having another pair of hands and another set of eyes, something that can often come in handy, especially with the more unruly of his experiments.<br/>But still, he despairs to think on how quickly you can distract him, derailing him from his train of thoughts with effortless ease. </p>
    <p>He is an excellent brain, reduced to a fool when it comes to your open affections.</p>
    <p>It seems to come easy to you.</p>
    <p>Kisses and sly flirts that send flustered/embarrassed steam pouring out of his ears.<br/>Ranting through his thoughts aloud to organise them, you’ll plant a kiss on his cheek and every useful thought he’s ever had will leave him immediately. </p>
    <p>His rational brain tells him that you’re pestering him. Preventing him from pursuing scientific progress.<br/>His irrational brain makes him lean in to demand more kisses, like that of a very persistent cat - though he’d be more than indignant at the comparison.</p>
    <p>Abandoning all pretence that he’s at all focused on his work, he pushes himself back from his desk and pulls you in for another lingering kiss.</p>
    <p>You’re his boyfriend. He loves you, and for all his makeshift reluctance, he wouldn’t want you any other way.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>